


Blood sucking Royalty. (Vinsmoke siblings X Reader)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels vs. Demons, Anger, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Demons, Devils, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Girls Kissing, Grim Reapers, Handcuffs, Humans vs. Werewolves, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Makeup Sex, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessive Alphas, Rage, Rough Sex, Royalty, Science, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Welcome,to this wonderful world.Germa 66 is a very powerful group of supernatural creatures called Vampires,and in this world (aka other one peice Charcters) there are other creatures.In this chapter,Germa double six have a guest coming over,and he doesn't seem happy about being back here.Not with what he knows,that his mother is enduring
Relationships: Vinsmoke Ichiji/Reader, Vinsmoke Niji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Welcome home...Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,Please follow me on Twitter (@phantomwantsto1)
> 
> This story will Probably be One if my only ones that Is just Ao3!,There will be gore,Sex and Angst please read with care and there will be multiple chapters 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💙⚡

Chapter one:Welcome Home,Sanji...

Zero

One.

Two..

XThree...X

Four....

Bite marks Scattered across Thier bodies,Thier pale skin Painted In red mixing with the rain,the long slender legs that sported black heels,sighed as she saw them,Looking at the Tall male next to her, Blonde hair, dripping with Rain,His eyes Filled with Anger,Glancing at the Pink haired girl he,pulled out his Cigarette,Lighting it,and puffing from it.

"These poor girls..."

"Tch...it's them...It's obvious,Mom's not gonna be happy"

"Father wants to Get a Young girl who can be fed on,for when Thier hungry,so pepole don't get suspicious"

"I won't fucking allow him,Neither Will Mom."

"we can't deny him.."

"Correction,You Guys Cant,I'm no longer sired to him"

"Yet your still scared to come home,Mom wants to see you..."

"For a good reason,I'll see her.."

"I'll take you to the Manor.."

The heavy rains pattered down heavily,Agaisnt the Umbrella,the two figures walked away,Silence between them,She glanced at the male once again,As she sighed, she shoved her Slender fingers into her Pockets,The clacking Of Thier shoes agaisnt the cobblestone Path,filled the Street.

(Next Person's Pov)

"blehh." The buff Male tossed A Body Down,the girl whimpered in Pain,Crying "p...Please sir!! Please....what are you" Another pair of Shoes walked towards the girl,picking her up by the hair roughly,the loud crash of thunder Struck down,Flashing showing off the Male, slightly,With his Blue Hair styled,He chuckled madly "Sorry Darling~,we can't tell you who we are,just know,This is your Last day Alive"

The girl scremed,trying to hit the male,He pulled her to his chest,tighting his grip on her waist,moving her Hair out the way,Dragging his tounge up The Wound,before going to Her nape,and digging in Casuing the girl to scream before Falling limp. "careful,Her blood isn't good." The Feasting male stood up,chucking her body into the middle of the road,as a car drove by smashing her body,staining the car, the door swung Open,Reveling someone with red hair,sighing pushing his glasses up,smoothing his trench coat down "Did you really need to toss her body?" The blue male smiled,showing his blood stained teeth "The blood sucked,Beside her Body is unrecognisable now..

Big brother."

The Red haired male smirked,Before digging into his Pocket pulling out two Blood bags,the Younger males eyes lit up like fireworks, As the oldest gave them the bags,Ripping the Tops off,Hungrily they chugged the blood,The oldest sighed,before opening the car door once again

"I saw our Sister,With That Brat"

The Feasting males looked at Him,Growling "Why the fuck is she with him?" "Calm down,I hear he's coming back home." The smirk Plastered across Thier Faces "clean your faces you look crazied" they wiped down Thier faces before They stepped into the car,before heading to the Manor in the distence

Germa 66.

Apon arriving at the Manor,The Walking pair,opened the door,taking the drenched coats off, handing it to one of the Lifeless Maids while they were outside ,The blonde male Scoffed,Before walking into the house,well trying,The girl walked in easily,But the male couldn't enter.

he sighed,puffing some smoke out of his nose "Can someone grant me entrence?" "Why don't you come on in...Sanji" the cold voice Replied  
The blonde male,Now know as Sanji glanced at his shoulder,The Blue haired male Had his arms around His shoulder,walking himself and forcing Sanji In the house.

"Niji." The blue male,Niji chuckled amdly "what's wrong baby brother? You wanted entrance? Now you got it." He pushed Sanji off him,before waltzing to the couch,flopping acorss it,The Last two Males walked in,Smirking at Sanji "Well,I know he was coming back,but I didn't think this Early Reuji" the girl smiled "He's here for mother,that's it Yonji" The Green make pouted,before heading to his room, The last male,hung his coat up,He walked up to Sanji and smiled.

"Welcome Home Sanji."

"I'm not accepting your welcome home,Ichiji. Never"


	2. Welcome to the house,Pet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a new girl in the house,And the boys have taken a liken,The girl is introduced to the family before being taking to her room,But she sees a Young women in another room.and Niji pays her a vist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what I do,Please either follow me on Twitter (@phantomwantsto1)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💙⚡
> 
> Chapter Two

Chapter two:Meet your new *Pet*

Sanji was going crazy,He was pacing up and down,He Couldn't focus on anything,His pupils kept dilating,He could feel his heart beat in his ears

Hunger.

He needed to feed,But he Refused,He didn't want to be a monster,One of them. "It would be much easier if you feed,Sanji" he looked at His brother,Yonji,Who currently was walking around shirtless with a pair of Black Trousers on,He growled at him "I'm not feeding.never,Becuase that's accepting I'm One of you. But we aren't the same" "So,you would rather die? Then live to possibly get married?,I know that's a goal of yours" Ichiji,The eldest brother,Strolled down the stairs, Fixing his Black jumper "How the fuck do you know that?!"he smirked evilly "Please,we can read minds,I knew You wanted to marry your Ex Nami, but it didn't work out did it?" Sanji wanted to badly Rip Ichiji's throat out,but the issue was,Ichiji was incredibly strong,And Sanji having not fed Meant he was weak.

"I know what's going through your stupid head,I wouldn't do that if I were you,I would Prefer no Blood shed" "Why not? You guys prefer blood being shed" "My my my,Just becuase we Like doing It doesn't mean we must do it every day" 

(?????'s POV)  
The large black Limousine pulled up,towards the Manor,The rain pouring down,And fog settling in,the door swung open,and The driver is a Pressed black suit,he offered his gloved hand,And I handed him my Black gloved hand,scooting out and standing out if the Limo,I sighed softly,As he let go of my hand,Bowing and taking back Off in the car,I fiddled with my watch and began to walk towards the manor...I wasn't looking forward to this,it felt like I was walking to my death...I mean I Could be,I could turn around,but they would find me,I glanced up at the building,it was Standing very tall,Grey with dark brown wood accents,I walked to the porch, with the large Stain glass doors,I breathed in and out,And knocked,The door opened with loud laughter.

And holy shit...

These Adults...were...very attractive.

Shit.

I swollowed Thickly and bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you" "Let her in Ichiji." The male know as Ichiji,moved aside,As i Glanced at him,the male had beautiful blue eyes,With his Red hair styled Into two cowlicks,With a black jumper,with jeans on, Along with his Glasses. I glanced around the room,taking a seat down at the couch 

"Father who is this girl?" A Blonde haired male walked up to me,gently taking my hand,Kissing he back of it "It's a Pleasure to Mademoiselle" I nodded "it's a pleasure to meet you aswell Sir" 

"Boys,as I've Informed you before you guys feast Out in the open to offen,Where you could end up dead,Now I Had talked to some old friends of mine,to which They offered me Thier daughter."

I felt eyes all over me "Well then,We can have a small taste then can't we`" a pair of fingers slipped Under my chin,Tilting my head up,A Blue haired male Smirked,as i felt my Whole face flush red "Like what you see darling?~"  
"Niji,back down." Niji,sighed and walked off,scrowling at Ichiji "I'm not saying to stop your night Adventures,But Hopefully miss YN will stop your needs of always going out" "YN? Hmmm,pretty name" I felt my cheeks flush once again "Now Miss YN,My Children,Reuji is my daughter" a young girl with A slender Figure with Blue eyes,and Pink hair smiled softly at me,She had A White Blouse like dress on,"My first son Ichiji" I glanced back at the red haired male,who had a smirk Plastered across his face "Niji",The blue haired male was sat on the counter,Chugging down some sort of Liquid,The tall male sighed before pointing to the Blonde male,"He is called Sanji, isn't my son,He's only here to see his mother" I nodded "And the last one Is Yonji" I glanced at the Last male,he was Buffer then his older brothers and Had Bright green hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you all"

Now,am I in hell here? Or heaven? Becuase holy shit these kids were Attractive.

The father had discussed something privately to His eldest son,before Yelling at the Lifeless Maids To bring my Suitcase (Which arrived earlier then I did) to the room I would be borrowing,the Maid ushered for me to follow,I bowed and Followed. "I hope you will be okay here" the maid Whispered quietly,We walked past a room,the door opened ajar,There sat in a bed,With a IV attached to her arm,was a Women,who had Blonde hair,She was incredibly pale,and wore a Blue Hospital gown

"Is this the last pint for the day?" "It is miss,I'm sorry to have to do this again" "there's no need to apologize" 

the maid Who was Escorting me,Turned around Motioning for me to come closer,I quickly walked to her as she reached for a key,Opened the door and rolled the suitcase it,she turned to me,her lifeless eyes Looking into mine as she handed me the key "Please lock your door at night,the Masters get reckless at night" "W..what do you mean?" "You didn't hear the father's words??" I shook my head "I did,I just...didn't understand",She sighed softly "It's not my place to say,just please...Keep yourself safe." She walked away,I sighed softly and walked into the room,closing the door.

The room wasn't that bad,there was a Double bed,A small Desk with a Stacked bookcase along with a closet and Bathroom,I lifted my suit case to the bed,And unlocked it

"What did that Wench tell you?",the room fell cold,I swollowed Thickly and turned around,Niji was leaning agaisnt the door that I had thought I closed "P...pardon?" "I asked,What did that Wench tell you" "D...did you mean the maid" He growled madly,"S...she just said to make sure to lock the door..Incase something happens..." He walked towards me,Placing his Hands on my waist before pulling me into his chest

"There's no need to do that. you listen to us. Keep the door opened,Or else we'll bite" he smiled,showing off all his teeth like a Predator,I nodded softly "O...of course" he pushed me away and strolled back to the door "Careful though,Piss Ichiji off and he'll feed" I nodded I pulled the Hair tie off my Wrist and quickly tied my hair up,To begin Cleaning,I felt eyes on my neck but I paid not attention to it,I pulled out my clothes and began folding and putting them away in the closet

"You Know why you were hired little brat?", "I was informed by my parents that I was needed for something" "do you know what we are" I swollowed,I knew,but I didn't want to admit it..."I do.." "then you should know not to show your pulse off until I'm out of the room" the hands that were once around my waist,reappeared,I swollowed Thickly "and it just so happened I was Craving something new~" "S... sir...p..please? Isn't it a Tad bit early for you to feed again??" "don't Tell me what to do,However I would prefer you to call Me Sir Instead of Niji,you Need to prove yourself to be loyal to me" "O...of course" 

he quickly spun me around,His eyes Were Darker then before,and he had his fangs out now, "Won't you let me,I would love to have the first taste~" I looked away,Biting my lip gently "I...I..." "Niji! " He turned around,Drawing in his fangs and glanced at the door,Sanji Was standing there "Get your hands off her" "it's her Job Failure,she's meant to help us feed" "your going to scare the Poor girl!" Niji release my waist,but not before tilting my head and sinking his teeth in,I felt my Whole body sting,as I whimpered,I felt my vision go blurry before blacking out.

Niji's pov

The girl,YN fell limp in my arms,I removed my Teeth, chucking her onto the bed, "You bastard! You could have Killed her",I ran my Tounge over my lips,sighing happily "Damn...that was good,And calm down Sanji,she's breathing I didn't kill her,she's still breathing." Sanji reached into his pocket,taking a cigarette before lighting it and taking a puff,walking away.

Heh..Sweet little YN..

I'll have another Taste of you again


	3. We must stop meeting like this Vinsmoke Niji.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niji has a bump in with a familiar face and it doesn't seem like it will end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 if Blood sucking Royalty is here!
> 
> If you like what I do,please either Fallow me of Twitter @Phantomwantsto1 or if you would like to see other stories I've written please check out my Wattpad @Dragonclawkisses
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💙⚡

Niji's pov

I smiled happily,however the brat was still standing in her room,checking her pulse making sure I didn't lie about killing her,he breathed through his nose and sighed 

"So she is alive"

"I wouldn't kill our new pet, specially one so Cute~" 

Sanji walked up to be,grabbing my shirt tightly

"Keep your hands off her!!" 

"I'm not gonna listen to you,Besides am allowed a taste"

The loud Footsteps filled the hall way,Sanji let me go,knowing who that was and scoffed

"What is going on?!" 

The large man at the door,with unruly blonde hair,was Judge,the father of the Vinsmoke's and he was seething with anger.

"I had a small taste of the new girl,she didn't deny me~ "

"she didn't even say yes!!!"

"Niji. Sanji,both of you need to get along.  
I don't care how,but You must."

Judge stormed away,most likely going to take more blood from mother while Sanji followed,I crossed my arms and went to follow after Sanji

"E...excuse me?..."

I took a glance at the bed,(Y/N) was awake,  
rubbing her neck 

"Yes?" 

"I...am I allowed to get this wrapped up?"

She kept rubbing the mark,walking over to her I pulled her hands away to stop irriating the mark

"Do whatever you want,I don't care" 

I forced her hands down and walked away,as I looked back,she was just staring at her hands,I kept walking along the halls my ears picking up all sorts.

"I don't care if you were told it's the last pint! take another out!"

"Y..yes Sir..."

"You think Niji's kept his teeth to himself?"

"Most likely not,he needed to feast earlier"

"I hope...One day...we can live somewhat normally"

rubbing my eyes,I entered my chambers, sighing,removing my goggles,I pulled my shirt off,and unbuckled my pants,Leaving me in my dark blue boxers and flopped onto the bed,sighing. 

"I bet he only got the pretty little (Y/N) for Ichiji,his perfect Heir.." 

Glancing at the window,it was around midnight now,so,deciding against laying there for hours,I walked up to my closet Picking Up a pair of black jeans,a white button up.

I grabbed my coat and applied my gloves,pulling the hood up,I walked out the window,stepped onto the railing and fell.

After I hit the ground,I dusted off my coat and glanced at the window,the curtains may have been closed but the light from the inside showed off everyone's but (Y/N)'s shadows ,they were all drinking.

I knew if I didn't go now,they would try to stop me,So I walked off.

The loud thunderstorms were making me feel comfortable at least for now, I decided to walk into town and there were tons of people Who were having fun,drinking,eating and on dates.

I rolled my eyes,I kept on walking to my location,I finally turned the corner and smiled,across the ally way there stood a adult male who was alone and had his Hood up,So barring my fangs I went to bite him

My teeth never made His neck,as the young male had a katana on him and shoved it into my Mouth,stopping me 

"We must stop meeting like this. Vinsmoke Niji"

I pushed His Blade away from my mouth,Growling viscously

"I'm not trying to meet you, Trafalgar D Water Law,since we are pulling the full names out" 

He smirked,checking his blade for indents,And sighing in relief after he found zero indents 

"why are you even out this late? I thought as a doctor you would have access to what you need"

He glared at me,before resting his sword against his Chest

"I can't take that away from patients that need it,It would be suspicious and extremely rude of me"

I Scoffed,leaning against the wall,sighing before rubbing my temple

"I was really hoping to find someone who didn't have a Katana on them" 

"don't you have a blood supply in your house"

"yeah,so? I prefer feeding naturally"

Law shuddered,shaking his head no "So,you prefer ripping throats out 

I shrugged,poking my fangs,nodding 

"yeah,sure" 

Law stood next to me,keeping his blade nearby,watching my every move

"Anything new happened?"

"I suppose so,my father brought home someone to help us feed in the day,so we don't go out as much" 

Law nodded,and we sat in comfortable silence 

"How is your eye doing?"

Law asked breaking the silence before glancing at me

"Better"

"Good,but be careful next time,or you could lose your sight,and as a vampire. You do need your sight " 

"Tch,I Know"

Law sighed,rubbing his neck 

"you are lucky I was willing to put aside our hatred of each other and fix your eyes  
otherwise you would be blind by now."

I Looked at Law,he was frowning 

"I know" 

Law,had took one final glance at me,before standing up,his Katana in one hand,offering me the other 

"Come on,I've gotta meet up with two pepole"

"and why would I come with?"

Law chuckled "you think am gonna leave a big threat roming around?,I'm forcing you to my lab"

"Tch,no I'm not going"

"There's spare blood bags"There was silence before I sighed 

" Alright,I'll come along and see your lab Surgeon of Death"

I stood up,taking his offering hand to assist me,I dusted my coat off once again,before pulling my own hood up,Law nodded brfote heading in the direction of his lab.

Apon arriving at his lab,He led me to a room,and patted the seat,I raised my eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me to sit"

"So you don't want the blood?"

"I never said that"

"It's not a person dimwit,And I don't let pepole drink from blood bags in MY lab,I'm injecting it into you"

"Tch,whatever"

Law hooked up the IV,as I sat down,he slipped the needle into my arm letting the blood drip through,as a yawned slipped through my mouth,I had relasied how sleeping I was.

But the last thing I saw was Law with two other people before it fell black.


	4. Like a fucking monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niji's gone rouge, Sanji's has a soft moment with the reader and something happens to someone in the Vinsmoke house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |there is mention of gore in this Chapt|
> 
> If you like what I do,please either follow my twitter @Phantomwantsto@ or if you would like to see other Stories I have written please check out my Wattpad @dragonclawkisses
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!!❤️💙💛💚

Chapter 4;Like a Fucking Monster.

(Niji's POV)

"You should know better then Trusting them!"

I woke up with a painful headache,and a angry Ichiji infront of me.

"Yonji?...what are-"

"Father sent me,after he received words from the scout group that your were out on the prowl"

"What....?"

Yonji growled louder,tugging on his hair angrily

"Have you forgotten everything?!"

Shaking my head,I moved my hands to run my fingers through my hair,but along my hands were long white scars.

"The...fuck?"

"The hell were you doing around the Surgeon of death!"

"I never saw him!!! Leave me alone Yonji!"

Yonji raised his curly eyebrow,beofre running his finger across the scars

"What did they do...?"

I shurgged,beofre standing up pulling my coat sleeves down,sighing.

"Let's go."

"Just like that? Niji-"

"I said.lets go."

Yonji sighed before heading out of the cold hospital,towards our house.

Our footsteps clicked along the wet cobblestone Path,as we walked in the dark in uncomfortable silence.

"Niji-"

"Shut up"

Yonji looked shocked at Me,as I never really snapped at him and we were always off feeding together as Ichiji was constantly in missions with Father..

Father....that fucker.

I stopped dead in my tracks,so many thoughts were going through my head,along with different plans,however I would need someone to help.

No,I wouldn't.

I don't want them helping me.

I want to do it myself...

Yes...

'Niji? Your eyes are red,you need-"

Niji pushed Yonji's sleeves up,digging his teeth in,sucking immediately.

"What the fuck?! Dude!!!"

Yonji growled loudly,before pulling Niji's teeth out of his wrist,pushing him back into the broken down wall near them.

"Listen. I'm your older brother. And you will let me feed."

"What the fucks gone into you?! Do I have to get ichiji?!"

"Oh? The perfect little son who can't do no wrong?"

Yonji eyes widened,before pulling his phone out,dialing Ichiji.

"Come on Yonji you don't have to act like you like him?,We are just replacement's. Incase the future king dies".

Yonji sighed,glancing at Niji before smirking 

"Keep acting this way and you'll have Belladonna pulsing through you viens before you can run away".

Niji placed his hands on his hips,chuckling madly

'The Belladonna threat again?,you guys wouldn't,you love me to much"

"Not when your like this!!!"

"Like what? Hmmm?"

"Like a fucking Monster"

"Awww,so Rude"

A loud screech of car wheels stopped the pair from arguing,the long black limosine pulled up,Niji groaned,he quickly moved his eyes around his surroundings to find a way out as the door slammed opened.

"Down!"

Niji growled in pain as His head was filled with Ichiji's Voice commanding him down.

"Bastard!"

"Quiet" 

Ichiji walked over to Yonji glancing at his wrist before pulling out a handkerchief wrapping it around his wrist,before glaring back at Niji,pulling out a pair of gloves,slipping them before grabbing the handcuffs.

"What are you doing Asshole?"

"What does it look like dear brother? Someone isn't behaving and bit our brother."

Ichiji walked towards Niji,grabbing his wrist,Niji kept trying to push and pull away from Ichiji but his older brother was alot stronger.

Ichiji quickly handcuffed Niji,who once the handcuffs were placed on him had groaned and fell weaker.

"I would rather handcuff a very submissive girl~"

"Shut up Niji"

"Yonji,take him the the backseat and click the lead into the gate"

"Got it"

Yonji grabbed the weaker Niji before walking him to the Limousine,opening the door,grabbing the lead he clicked it to his handcuffs and pushed a button,so the grate would go up,tying Niji to it.

"Fucking let me go!!!"

Ichiji slipped into the car after letting Yonji in,before telling the driver to go.

"Don't ignore me???"

"I should have brought the belladonna"

"You wouldn't! Coward!!"

"I would,if it means my brother would go back to being himself".

Niji groaned before just sitting back (as far as he could) waiting till They had arrived.

Besides,he had a plan to execute,to tortue someone

"You scared the little Maid Niji,she was worried about you" Ichiji as looking me dead in the eyes.

"Tch"

"But it's fine,Sanji made sure she was okay and even cleaned up her wound."

"That bastard touched what's mi-"

"She isn't yours. She belongs to the family and we are only suppose to feed with permission off her."

"Like I care"

"Then you'll be starving. You broke her trust"

"Tch"

The limo pulled up,the two unchained brothers stepped out,before pulling Niji out along with them,he was gorlwiijg and snarling angrily trying to bit his brothers,opening the mansion door,they saw Rueji was reading a book sipping tea and Sanji was with the.maid making coffee.

"Oh,my..." 

Rueji stood up,placing her cup and book down walking towards the trio keeojng Thier distance.

"So...what happend?"

"Surgeon of death apprently. But I'm not 100% sure this is his work."

"It wouldn't be" Sanji walked towards them,gripping Niji's chin

"If it was the surgeon of death,he would be dead with his heart ripped out. And besides we have a deal"

"Then someone attacked him at the hospital? Why was he there?"

Yonji shurgged before dragging Niji to his room

"I'll chain him up in his room,hopefully he'll calm down"

Sanji sighed,before pulling a cigarette out,lighting it up,taking a huff.

"Tch,a Vinsmoke Gone rouge,the wolfs will live to hear this.."

Ichiji,sighed pulling his coat and gloves off placing them in the hands of a maid.

"Those puppy's know better then to attack us, especially with the wards around the house no one can step in with our us granting them entrence."

"Tch,I know you've told me millions of times"

"Boys,calm down, we need to figure out why he's fine rouge"

"Does lord Niji have any people who dislike him?" 

They all looked at (Y/N),she fiddled with the black baggy long sleeved shirt she had on,biting her lip nervously.

"As far as we are concerned? No,he doesn't  
(Y/N)"

"That seems like a lie then,why would someone who likes him or actually knows him attack him? Unles he recently got into a fight?"

Ichiji sat down at the counter,pouring himself a glass of whiskey,sipping it slowly.

"I mean...the last fight I was aware of Niji having was with the BM vampires..but they settled it."

Sanji breathed out heavy smoke,before putting the cigarette out.

"They wouldn't do a sneak attack like this,they would only do a full out war... unless they got Flampe to do it,but she's only young and would die quickly if Niji caught her"

Ichiji shurgged as he listens to his baby brother,as he walked down the stairs.

A loud masculine scream filled the halls as everyone shot up and dashed towards the scream,Niji was loose,in his room the door locked but you could hear him pacing back and fourth so,they went to the only other male room they could think off.

Judge Vinsmoke's chambers.

One getting to the door (Y/N) wiggled the door handle before turning to the Group

"Locked"

"Alright stand back"

Everyone did as Yonji said as he shoulder barged the door down easily. But the sight in the room wasn't pretty.

(Waring: Heavy gore description here!)

Judge's chest was coated in blood,his organs pooled out over his body,his hands were pinned down via knifes and he was panting badly..

But becuase he's a Vampire,he was still alive and feeling all this.

The siblings faces went paler and Sanji covered (Y/N)'s Face so she didn't have to see this.

"O...oh god!"

"Some call the doctors! He's still breathing,some fucking how!"

"(Y/N)-Chan,let's go somewhere else..you don't wanna see this"

"O..okay Sanji!"

Doctors rushed in, immediately remivng him front he floor,pulling the knives out before pulling him to the hospital in the house,Reuji felt like she could throw up,Yonji was pale and Ichiji just looked away from anyone.

Sanji pulled (Y/N) to his room,gently sitting her down,before sitting down.

"Are you alright (Y/N)-Chan?" 

He gently took her hands,kissing the knuckles causing her to blush Slightly

"I..I'm okay Sanji-Kun...T..thank you"

"I...I personally don't feel safe leaving you alone.."

"I..don't wanna be alone...not...after what's been happing tonight..."

"D..do you want to stay with me?"

(Ichiji's POV)

"D..do you want to stay with me?"

I sighed,rubbing my temple,Sanji was doing the right thing not letting her be alone,but why does he get her?! I could easily protect her! I'm stronger then him"

I growled loudly before,standing up stright and breathing in.

Someone tried to kill out father..

And I have a feeling this isn't the last attempt.


	5. Germa's Drug Lab?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji takes Y/N out to meet some of his friends,While Ichiji sends Yonji to follow and ends up getting some information about Niji and what happened to him...which shocks him

Ichiji had woken up,with a awful ache in his head and grunted,he needed to feed.

he smirked he could finally have a taste of the maid that Niji forcefully tasted from.

He slipped out of bed,pulling on a fresh pair of boxers,a pair of black slacks and a deep V grey T-Shirt,he opened his door and walked towards her chambers,and went to knock,before hearing a few voices inside.

"S..so this will help incase they go crazy and try to feed on me?"

"Exactly Y/N-Chan,a friend of mine made them,he said they should work,since the main liquid is what Vampires are weak again"

What.

What the fuck did his friend make?! And why did Sanji give it too her?! It was only Niji who went crazy,but that was the norm around here,he was just hungry,Ichiji growled and knocked on the door.

"Ah! Come in"

Ichiji pushed open the door,He saw Sanji,was in a white button up with the sleeves,black jeans and a black matching waist coat.

Fucking fancy bitch.

However Y/N,was in a Violet blouse,with a black skirt with tights covering her legs and a pair of boots covered her feet.

She looked pretty.

"Is something wrong Ichiji-kun?"

Ichiji shook his head no,and Completey forgot what he was suppose to do,he swollowed thickly.

"I...breakfast is gonna be getting made soon"

"Oh! That's great,we'll be down soon"

Y/N stood up gently,a little smile on her face as she placed the contraption in her pocket.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The contraption you placed into your pocket"

"Oh,a gift from Sanji!, it was really sweet"

Ichiji glared At Sanji who just smirked and stuck his middle finger up.

Ichiji gritted his teeth

"How.Sweet."

Y/N smiled and walked towards the door,gently slipping out Sanji following in suit,With Ichiji behind him.

"Fucker"

Sanji roasted his eyebrow up at Ichiji,clearing his throat

"How?"

"If you weren't there,I would have politely asking Y/N for a t-"

"No,You aren't doing that stright after what happend"

Ichiji rolled his eyes and sat down at his table,Reuji was sat there,in a grey turtleneck dress,Niji had been released from his room,and had a blue button up on and Yonji had a white tank top on.

"Good morning you three,sleep well?"

Y/N nodded,sitting down after Ichiji pulledher chair out for her.

"Despite what happed last night...yeah,I did"

Sanji shrugged

"I normally don't get alot of sleep,so that didn't bother me"

Ichiji took a sip of the "coffee" and hummed softly

"I slept fine, I've seen worse stuff"

Y/N frowned,but picked up her glass of water,taking a small sip.

"Oh,I'm taking Y/N out for the day"

Niji sputtered gently and glanced at Sanji and Y/N

"You are?"

"Iam,if you guys are set on keeping her as...a blood supply"

He mumbled unhappily and sighed

"Then you can Atleast let her have some Fun"

Y/N smiled and nodded

"Ooh! I would love too!"

Sanji smiled and took a sip of his black tea,happily moaning 

"Good,I'm glad"

Ichiji glared at Sanji,who just smiled,and softly began to eat his eggs Benedict.

"Where,are you taking her"

"It doesn't matter,she's gonna be safe"

"I don't care,where are you taking her"

Ichiji blinked gently,his pupils slowly going down hmin size but Sanji just smiled,his eyes not reducing in size

"Seriously?,nice try Ichiji but if your trying to compell me, it isn't gonna work"

Ichiji growled and stood up, dropping his dishes away and walked off.

Y/N gently wiped her mouth,picking up her dishes walking over to the sink,placing her dishes in there,Niji stuffed his final pancake in his mouth and walked off,Yonji following after,Reuji rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"Y/N-Chan? Do you have a coat?,it's a bit cold"

Y/N nodded,wiping her skirt down softly.

"Yes,I do Sanji-Kun,just let me go get it"

Sanji nodded,slipping his trench coat on, buttoning it up.

Y/N walked down the halls to her chambers,softly pushing open the door and walking in,towards her chest of drawers,falling to her knees and pulling out a deep grey wool coat,slipping that one,she tied the belt she walked out towards the door,but stopped hearing two voices.

"I don't trust him especially him going out alone with her,Yonji would you-"

"You want me to follow them?,I can do that"

"Thank you Yonji,I need to go down to the labs to see how they are doing"

"Noted"

She felt chills crawl down her back as she twisted the door handle,and walked out,closing it behind her.

"Oh,YN,I thought you had left already"

"We hadn't left yet Ichiji,...Sanji-Kun said it was chilly out,so he said it might be best to get a coat"

She smiled gently which Ichiji nodded and wlaked towards you,tucking a small peice of her hair behind her ear

"You look nice"

You felt your cheeks Blush,as you darted your eyes down towards the floor 

"T...thank you Ichiji.."

Ichiji nodded and turned away and walked away,waving as he did

"Keep yourself safe Y/N"

She walked off,towards Sanji and smiled,he had A black trench coat on,and a happy smile on his face,he offered his hand,which she happily took.

"Now then,I'm sure you'll like where I'm taking you"

She nodded and smiled,the pair walked out the door,and slowly walked down the path,past the expensive cars,freshly washed.

"Sanji-kun? Where are your taking me?"

"I have a group of friends,and I thought maybe I could introduce them to you,their meeting us at our friends house"

"Oh? Are they nice?"

Sanji nodded and gently squeezed her hand

"They are,they have Thier moments but they are mainly nice"

Sanji leaded her through a walkway that slowly lead through the woods,he kept a tight (but not uncomfortable) grip onto her hand.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah,we are"

One more turn around the corner,and She saw a small brick house,the bricks weren't the normal red colour's she's seen them to be,but the bricks were earth tones,there was a small chimney that was letting out the smoke and a smell of Cininmion.

"We are here,now...a small warning,let's just..say not everyone is human"

She nodded and Swollowed nervously

"Okay,I understand"

Sanji walked towards the bright purple door,and gently gripped the sliver door knocker,and gently knocked,there was voices inside,having heard a small laugh,and talking happily.

The door opens and there stood in the door way,was a young woman around 28,with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail,she had a long black dress,with a small corset detail around her stomuch and long flowly sleeves,her feet had a pair of thigh high boots with a pair of deep purple lace gloves covering her hands

"Oh,Sanji I'm glad you could come and who's the girl Behind you?"

Sanji smiled and gently placed a hand on her back,leading her Infront of him

"Robin,this is Y/N,she's the girl that my so called family,have for blood supply

The girl now know as Robin,nodded and pushed the door opened further

"I see,why don't you both come in"

Sanji nodded and walked in,Y/N following after.

And...let's say Sanji wasn't lying when he said everyone wasn't human.

She immediately noticed the green haired male,who was wearing a Long green jacket,with a white t-shirt and black cargo pants,but atop his head were horns,She noticed the ginger haired girl who had her back to the group, had a light orange Dress,with a corset back,her hair was pulled into bunches,she had black heels on her feet and she seemed to have pointed ears

"Nami,dear. Get your nose out of that jewel pile"

Robin giggled as Nami turned around,pouting,holding a jewel in her hand,she also had a pair of black lacy gloves on

Nami's eyes went towards Y/N and her eyes lit up

"Oh! New girl!!"

The green haired male rolled his eyes,looking at Robin.

"So,you called us here becuase?"

Robin sat down,at her wooden desk and pulled open a leather bound book,flipping through pages,and smiling once she found something

"Sit down Y/N"

The chair robin pointed to,dragged itself out making Y/N tilt her head in confusion but she sat down gently.

"We just have to wait on Two more pepole,I'm sure they shall-"

A loud knock field the room,as Robin giggled,she waved her arm opening the door,And smiled

"My,we were just about to talk about you two,come on in"

Two black haired males walked in,the taller of the two had freckles on his cheeks.

he seemed decently defined but not as Bulky as Yonji,he had black jeans on,a black bomber jacket,with red details and a leather collar with a large amount of gold spikes and a large O ring in the centre,with large army like boots on,covering his chest was a black tank top

However the smaller one had a red hoodie on,with blue jeans on, Surprisingly a Yellow StrawHat atop his head.

he had Converse on his feet that were caked in mud and laces that had grass stains on them

"Shishihsi!! Hey Robin!!"

Outside the house,Yonji was hiding below the window,with his ear agaisnt the wall,thanks to his heighten hearing he could hear them clearly,and he growled gently

Robin.

They went to Robin..

Yonji pulled his Phone out,and pressed it agaisnt his ear,calling Ichiji

"Hello?"

"I found out were they went"

"Oh? Where did they go?"

"The Devil child's Cottage,right on the outside of the Howling woods."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and to say who's there,we should worry."

"Yonji,why would we-"

"Becuase Sanji is friends with a Oni"

Ichiji sighed loudly,and cleared his throat.

"A fucking Oni. Are you kidding me?!"

"Ichiji,if I was joking I would have said by now"

"You know,that's fine,we stronger. That's fine"

Yonji glanced through the windows,seeing Y/N nodding and Sanji sat next to her,running his fingers through his hair.

The ginger haired girl,showing Y/N the jewel,the greenhaired man sipping on something.

Robin was flipping through a book,and the two black haired males were still in the doorway.

He couldn't see any of Sanji's other friends,but he knew they were there.

"Who else is there? Besides Sanji,Robin and the Oni. Oh and of course our little blood supply"

"A ginger haired girl,but she doesn't seem like a threat and two black haired Males"

"Black haired males? Oh? Oh my,they came out of hiding?"

"Ichiji? Who are-"

"One of them is Whitebeard's pup and the other one..well the other one,is the one Sanji Seems to answer too"

"Got it"

Robin flicked through a book,before stopping,glancing at the window,tapping her lips with her fingers.

"Robin? Is something wrong?"

Robin turned to Y/N and back at the window.

"Someone unwelcomed is here"

The cottage fell silent,Nami dropped the Jewel picking up a long Staff,that was decorated in orange jewels,and around the top of it was a wrapped peice of leather with a small white gem dangling off it 

"What?!"

"Cook-San,did someone follow you?"

Sanji shook his head no,glancing at Y/N who shurgged

"No, someone didn't,Atleast I didn't pick up someone"

Robin closed the book,walking towards the Window.

Yonji could hear Someone approaching the window sill,so He quickly ran off,thanks to his inhanced speed.

Robin leaned over the window,and poked her head out, glancing left and right.

"They seemed to have ran,I'll have to do a clear spell after you all leave."

Y/N heard loud rustling coming from upstairs and someone had fallen down the stairs with large gurnts of pain ,he shook his head gently.

He had curly black hair that was pulled out of his face,Brown slacks and white button up,and large almost fairy like wings,he had a pair of goggles atop of his head.

"Are you almost done Ussop?"

The male know as Ussop nodded,before clearing his throat 

"Yes Robin!,I've almost fixed his arm,but...he's stubbon"

Poor Y/N was so confused as she was getting introduced to so many people,she gently rubbed her head but blushed as she felt hot breath by her ear

"Your not Uncomfortable are you?"

Y/N glanced at the person who whispered to her and smield sweetly when she saw it was Sanji,he looked so worried for her.

"No,just gonna be a little confusing who's who...what's all"

Sanji bit his lip,trying not to laugh but smiled softly

"Don't worry,you'll remember them soon"

She completed trusted Sanji,for all she knew he could be compelling her (not that he would,never to a lady) but,even if he was,she couldn't hate him.

"Y/N,dear this is out friend Ussop"

The Male who had a weridly long nose smiled softly,offering his grease stained hands,which she took gently shaking them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Like wise"

Y/N smiled as they let go and looked around.

Ichiji walked down the stairs towards the basement,the deep wood floors changed to hard metal floors,and his footsteps echoed across the House.

"How is it going?"

"C..commander?!"

"Hello,now did you figure out what was going on with Niji?"

The bald male nodded and twilred his beard

"Y..yes,I..it appears someone injected the Beta Drug of Dengeki Blue into him."

Ichiji raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"Someone got ahold of Dengeki Blue?"

"It appears so Commander"

Ichiji tched and breathed in,smirking.

"That was just the Beta correct?"

"Yes?"

"Good,asking as when the official one comes out,Niji Hopefully shouldn't get crazy,now did you find out what caused the scars,on both his eye and his hand?"

The bald man sighed and picked up his notebook

"It seems the scars on his hands were caused by IV's ,so it's possible that Law did do something to him,however his eye? we don't know,all we know is that something was forced around his eye and almost made him blind"

Ichiji's eyes widened in shock,Niji almost went blind?!,what?! When?!

"Excuse me?! He almost went blind?!"

The man nodded,showing Ichiji the chart,and Sure enough,Niji had delt with something they couldn't figure out yet,and the result was him almost losing his sight.

"W..what the.."

"No one can just fix this...unless you have amazing medical skills."

Ichiji turned around,punching the walls before walking off,he passed the room that held a blonde very pale lady in it,she was softly writing in a book,Ichiji stopped in his tracks and gently knocked,the lady looked up and smiled kindly

"Ichiji!,is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if you had breakfast sent up..."

The lady nodded and smiled

"Yes Ichiji,I did but when your brother Sanji gets back,will you tell him to come see me?"

Ichiji nodded,fixing his shirt

"Yes mother.."

"Thank you sweetie"

Ichiji walked off,into his room and sighed.

He really had so many questions that he didn't know the answer for...and he wanted to know.


End file.
